Metroid Prime 3: Corruption
- видеоигра из серии игр Metroid, разработанная для игровой приставки Wii компанией Retro Studios и выпущенная Nintendo. Игра была выпущена 27 августа 2007 г. в США , а в магазинах появилась на следующий день, 28 августа.''Metroid Prime 3 Preview channel announcement: "In stores on August 28th" В Европе игра появилась 26 октября 2007 г. , в Японии - 6 марта 2008 г. Впоследствии она была с небольшими изменениями перевыпущена в составе сборника Metroid Prime Trilogy. Кроме того, незадолго до официального выпуска игры Nintendo предоставила владельцам Wii канал Metroid Prime 3 Preview, предлагавший промо-материалы игры, причем американским пользователям он стал доступен 10 августа 2007 г., а европейским - 15 октября 2007 г. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption является прямым продолжением игры Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, и одновременно завершает трилогию Metroid Prime Игровой процесс Metroid Prime 3: Corruption принадлежит к жанру трехмерных приключений от первого лица. Игрок может нацеливать ручную пушку Самус Аран на любое место экрана с помощью Wii Remote, а также использовать Луч-захват, двигая Nunchuk. Игрок может выбрать, какой из кнопок - "A" или "B" - производить выстрел, при этом оставшаяся кнопка испольуется для прыжка. В отличие от переключаемых типов лучей в играх Metroid Prime и Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, в Corruption применена стековая система лучей, сходная с применявшейся в Super Metroid. Игрок постепенно получает все более мощные обновления для Лучевого оружия, Ракет и Луча-захвата, как это происходило в Super Metroid. thumb|250px|[[Командное Забрало - новое изобретение, использованное в серии. Оно позволяет Самус удаленно управлять своим боевым кораблем, убирать с его помощью препятствия и сажать его на подходящих посадочных площадках.]] В игре также есть возможность пользоваться несколькими видами забрал для шлема Самус, в частности, Командным Забралом, позволяющим Самус вызывать ее корабль к различным посадочным площадкам и использовать некоторые улучшения корабля. Рентген-Забрало, появившееся в Metroid Prime, затем удаленное в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, внось вернулось в Corruption, причем здесь его можно использовать в сочетании с Новым Лучом, способным проходить сквозь стены из Фазита. Как и в предыдущих играх серии Prime, здесь присутствует Забрало-сканнер. Между разными забралами можно легко переключаться, нажав кнопку "-" и указав в направлении желаемого забрала с помощью Wii Remote. Один из вариантов Винтовой Атаки, введенный в Echoes, реализован и в этой игре. Ее можно активировать, нажав кнопку прыжка три раза через определенные интервалы, после чего продолжать использовать до пяти раз. Corruption - вторая после Metroid Prime Hunters игра из серии Metroid, в которой боевой корабль Самус используется не только для сохранения игры. С помощью вышеупомянутого Командного Забрала корабль Самус может производить бомбовые авиаудары, переносить большие объекты с помощью собственного Луча-захвата или совершать посадку в удобном для Самус месте. Вдобавок Самус может входить в корабль и путешествовать на нем в другие области планеты, или даже улететь на другую планету - например, Норион или Брийо. thumb|250px|[[Пиратский Солдат в состоянии Гипер-режима. Самус и ее враги могут переходить в это обеспечиваемое заряженным Фазоном состояние для существенного увеличения их боевой мощи и выносливости. Использование Гипер-режима является существенным для победы над некоторыми игровыми существами.]] В процессе игры Самус получает новый костюм, использующий Фазон, которым заражен ее организм - Устройство Обогащения Фазона (УОФ). Также у игрока есть новая возможность, используя фунциональность Wii Remote, фиксировать прицел на враге и перемещаться вокруг него, в тоже время стреляя в любую область экрана. Эта возможность называется . Такое поведение прицела можно отдельно настраивать, а также переключаться на способ прицеливания, применявшийся в предыдущих играх серии Prime. В игре также присутствует фирменный Морфо-Шар, а также Шар-Пружина, которым можно воспользоваться, взмахнув Wii Remote вверх. В соответствии с информацией Retro Studios, более интуитивное управление делает Corruption менее сложной и более быстрой игрой, чем Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Процесс сканирования также упрощен. В дополнение, новая система контрольных точек позволяет игроку провести рестарт игры в определенные моменты, не восстанавливая ее из предыдущего сохранения - чего раньше в играх серии Prime не было.В игре Metroid Prime 2: Echoes существует возможность рестарта игры с момента победы над Императором Инг, если игрок не смог победить в последнем бою с Темной Самус, при этом не восстанавливая ее из последнего сохранения. Таким образом, впервые система контрольных точек, хоть и в единственном экземпляре, была опробована еще в предыдущей игре серии Prime. Во время анонса Corruption Nintendo сообщила, что в ней не будет режима сетевой онлайн-игры. Вместо этого в нее была введена система награждений игрока разноцветными жетонами за выполнение различных задач и всевозможные достижения. Жетоны можно использовать для покупки разблокируемых предметов либо посылать их своим друзьям с помощью сетевой службы WiiConnect24. Кроме того, в игре появилась возможность делать снимки экрана и посылать их друзьям с помощью встроенной системы сообщений Wii. Сюжет Атака на Норион thumb|left|Корабль Самус влетает в док G. F. S. Olympus. Сюжет начинается с того, что Самус видит странный сон, в котором появляется темное существо, выглядящее очень похожим на Самус в ее энергокостюме. Самус просыпается - она находится в своем боевом корабле в космосе недалеко от звездного флота Галактической Федерации, базирующегося на орбите планеты Норион. Связавшись с флагманом флота кораблем G. F. S. Olympus, Самус получает разрешение на посадку в одном из его доков. Ее уже ждут в коференц-зале, где должен пройти брифинг. Кроме нее, там присутствуют лучшие охотники Галактики - Рундас, Гор и Гандрайда. Адмирал Дейн рассказывает им о том, что незадолго до этого флагманский корабль Галактической Федерации G. F. S. Valhalla, выполнявший учебный полет, был атакован Космическими Пиратами. Пиратам удалось демонтировать и украсть с корабля биологический суперкомпьютер - Aurora Unit 313. После этого они заразили его компьютерным вирусом, который, как чума, распространился по всей компьютерной сети Галактической Федерации и заразил большинство остальных суперкомпьютеров. Специалисты Галактической Федерации разработали вакцину против этого вируса, с помощью которой уже был восстановлен один из суперкомпьютеров - Aurora Unit 242. Задачей охотников будет являться внедрение вакцины в остальные суперкомпьютеры сети. thumb|left|Самус сражается с Лорд-Берсерком на G. F. S. Olympus. Брифинг внезапно прерывается сигналом опасности - флот и сама планета атакованы силами Пиратов. Адмирал поручает Самус и остальным охотникам пробиться к своим кораблям и отправиться на Норион, чтобы помочь отбить атаку. Самус, пробиваясь через превосходящиие силы Пиратов, добирается до своего корабля. По пути ей удается восстановить электропитание реактора, отбив у пиратов энергетическую батарею. Кроме того, она находит одно из улучшений своего костюма - Ракеты. Прямо у посадочной площадки ее корабля ей приходится сразиться с мини-боссом - Лорд-Берсерком. Она садится в свой корабль и направляется в сторону Нориона. thumb|Самус сражается с Ридли в генераторной шахте. Высадившись на Норионе, Самус тут же получает новое улучшение своего костюма - Лассо-Захват, после чего отправляется восстанавливать один из генераторов наземной станции, Генератор A. По дороге ей приходится сразиться с пиратами, напавшими на нее с воздуха, и на помощь ей приходит Рундас. Пробравшись к генератору, Самус вручную запускает его и отправляется к Генератору C, поскольку Генератор B, как оказывается, уже запущен Рунадасом. Она также встречается с Гором, который советует ей поспешить. В одном из проходов Самус приходится перейти в форму Морфо-шара, и здесь ей пытается помешать ее давний враг - Мета Ридли. Однако Самус удается пробраться в генераторный зал, где с находившимися в нем пиратами быстро расправляется Гандрайда. Самус остается только запустить генератор, однако в самый последний момент вновь появляется Ридли и, набросившись на Самус, проваливается вместе с ней в глубочайшую генераторную шахту. Самус сражается с ним в падении и, когда до дна шахты остается совсем немного, одерживает над ним вверх. Вовремя появившийся Рундас подхватывает ее и поднимает наверх, вновь в генераторный зал. Самус запускает генератор и тут же получает от адмирала Дэйна сообщение, что на Норион из космоса движется огромный объект. Анализ объекта, проведенный суперкомпьютером AU 242, показывает, что это может быть фазоновая бомба планетарного масштаба. В любом случае, Самус и остальным охотникам необходимо срочно прибыть в зал управления планетарной защиты и запустить систему космической обороны, способную уничтожить бомбу еще в космосе и отвести от планеты угрожающую ей катастрофу. thumb|left|Охотники поражены Фазоновым Лучом Темной Самус. Охотники прибывают в зал управления. Они не успевают подойти к пульту управления, как, разбив стекло окна обзора, в зал врывается Темная Самус. Охотники пытаются вступить с ней в бой, но мощный Фазоновый Луч из пушки Темной Самус поражает их всех. Темная Самус разворачивается и вылетает из зала. Из последних сил Самус добирается до пульта управления и запускает планетарную пушку. Пушка выстреливает лучом энергии, собранной со всех генераторов, и уничтожает огромный фазоновый метеор, приближающийся к Нориону. Самус без чувств падает на пол. Защита Брийо thumb|Самус испытывает УОФ. Самус приходит в себя на Олимпусе. Женщина-офицер медицинской службы рассказывает ей, что после фазонового удара Темной Самус она была без сознания целый месяц. За это время ее энергокостюм был модифицирован - в него было установлено новое улучшение, Устройство Обогащения Фазона, использующее находящийся в теле Самус фазон для повышения боевой мощи ее вооружения и защитной эффективности ее брони путем перехода в Гипер-режим. Офицер предлагает ей опробовать свое новое улучшение, а потом сообщает ей, что ее ожидает для краткого брифинга AU 242. thumb|left|Самус на брифинге у AU242. Опробовав УОФ, Самус отправляется в конференц-зал, где AU 242 рассказывает ей о событиях, произошедших за последний месяц. Огромные метеориты, подобные тому, что был разрушен Самус из планетарной пушки Нориона, упали на планеты Галактической Федерации - Брийо и Элизию. Они были названы Левиафанами. Для исследования ситуации на эти планеты были отправлены остальные охотники - Рундас на Брийо, а Гор на Элизию. Гандрайда же была отправлена, чтобы найти и исследовать родной Мир Пиратов и выяснить, какие планы они затевают. Однако за неделю до пробуждения Самус связь со всеми охотниками была потеряна. AU 242 предлагает Самус отправиться вслед за своими коллегами и выяснить, что с ними произошло. Самус принимает задание и отправляется на Брийо. thumb|Самус вступает в бой с Рундасом на Брийо. Самус высаживается на Брийо, в единственном известном ей месте для посадки - посадочной площадке на склоне гор, называющейся Брийо Горный. Она отправляется на поиски Рундаса, и по дороге находит улучшение для своего костюма - Луч-Захват, а затем, с его помощью, получает спутниковую карту Брийо. Теперь она может отправиться в другие регионы планеты, и она выбирает вулканическую область - Брийо Огненный. Пробираясь по залитым Топливным гелем проходам, она впервые сталкивается со странной и смертельной стороной своего Гипер-режима - Испорченным Гипер-режимом, заключающемся в ускоренном разложении ее личности повышенным уровнем фазона в ее организме и способным уничтожить ее сознание и сделать полностью подвластной Темной Самус. Наконец, она встречается с Рундасом, уже пораженным фазонным разложением, и вступает с ним в бой. Ей удается победить его, и его энергию забирает появившийся призрак Темной Самус. После Рундаса ей достается новое улучшение - Ледяная Ракета. Получив проход к одному из генераторов силового поля Фазонного Семени, она обнаруживает, что его можно разрушить только с воздуха. thumb|left|Корабль Самус наносит авиаудар по генератору поля Семени. Самус возвращается в район Брийо Горный и, используя вновь полученную Ледяную Ракету, проникает в заброшенный ангар Федерации, где ей удается установить на свой корабль улучшение - Авиабомбы. Вернувшись обратно в Брийо Огненный, она с помощью своего корабля наносит бомбовый авиаудар по генератору силового поля и разрушает его. Однако этого недостаточно, ведь силовое поле Семени создается двумя генераторами - и Самус отправляется на поиски второго из них в тропический район, Брийо Джунгли. Сразившись по пути с чудовищем Коракком, она пробирается к генератору и обнаруживает, что уничтожить его авиаударом не удастся - генератор защищают два орудия ПВО. Самус приходится вывести из строя оба орудия, охраняемых пиратами, после чего мощный авиаудар ее боевого корабля уничтожает оставшийся силовой генератор. thumb|Самус вступает в бой с Могенаром. Путь к Фазоновому Семени открыт. Самус отправляется туда и сражается с Хранителем Семени - гигантским боевым големом Могенаром. После победы над ним она получает новое улучшение, работающее в Гипер-режиме - Гипер Шар. С его помощью она вытаскивает из Семени Левиафана и, переполнив его Фазоном, уничтожает его. Семя взрывается, разлетаясь на мелкие кусочки. Брийо свободен от Фазонового разложения. Однако внутри самой Самус фазон начал свою смертоносную работу. В небесах Элизии На орбите Брийо AU 242 сообщает Самус, что распространение фазона на Брийо остановлено. Следующей ее задачей является исследование Элизии, куда за несколько недель до нее отправился Гор. Самус предстоит восстановить работоспособность еще одного суперкомпьютера - Aurora Unit 217, а также выяснить, что случилось с Гором после потери связи с ним. thumb|left|Самус прибывает в Скайтаун. Как и на Брийо, вначале у Самус есть только одно место для посадки на Элизию - СкайТаун, город, парящий в небе высоко над скрытой плотныи облачным покровом поверхностью планеты. Выйдя из своего корабля, она отправляется на поиски AU 217 и находит ее - только затем, чтобы узнать, что доступ к ней закрыт специальным замком, для разблокировки которого у Самус нет средств. Самус отправляется на поиски подходящего средства, и по дороге видит пустой бронекостюм Гора, что указывает, что Гор, скорее всего, находится где-то поблизости. Проплутав по городу, Самус пробирается в Склад баллистики и находит там еще одно улучшение - Шар-разгон. Но не тут-то было - этот ценный артефакт охраняется взбунтовавшимся роботом, и, чтобы забрать новинку, Самус приходится разделаться с грозным охранником. thumb|Самус встречается с Роботом-защитником. Вернувшись к залу, в котором находится AU 217, Самус удается открыть замок и попасть внутрь. Там она узнает, что суперкомпьютер все еще поражен фазоновым пиратским вирусом. Открыв технологический люк, она проникает в монтажный зал и, уничтожив пиратскую охрану, состоявшую из слабеньких роботом, внедряет антивирусную вакцину в суперкомпьютер. В этот момент появляется Гор и, сообщив, что усилия Самус напрасны, своим плазменным лучом разрушает несколько электронных схем суперкомпьютера и пытается убить Самус. Самус отвечает ему огнем, и Гор сбегает. Поднявшись обратно к AU 217, Самус включает ее, и суперкомпьютер, как бы очнувшись от странного фазонового сна, сообщает ей, что она отключена от общей компьютерной сети города, без чего ее функционирование является бессмысленным. Для подключения к сети необходимо восстановить разрушенные Гором схемы и, что интересно, сделать это можно тем же плазменным лучом, которым они были разрушены. Плазменного луча у Самус нет, но он есть у Гора, который, как сообщает AU 217, уже поражен фазоновым разложением. AU 217 предлагает Самус встретиться с Гором и попытаться получить у него это оружие. thumb|left|Темная Самус поглощает энергию Гора. Самус отправляется на поиски Гора и тут же получает сообщение от своего корабля, что кто-то пытается разрушить целостность его корпуса. Самус стремглав мчится к кораблю и, добравшись до него, видит, что его пытается разбить не кто иной, как Гор. Скомандовав своему кораблю отлететь на безопасное расстояние, Самус вступает с Гором в бой и, победив его, получает Плазменный луч. Энергию же Гора, как и в случае с пораженным фазоном Рундасом, поглощает Темная Самус. Самус возвращает свой корабль на посадочную площадку и, дав ему задание на проведение автоматического ремонта, отправляется обратно в здание с AU 217. Воспользовавшись вновь полученным Плазменным лучом, она восстанавливает разрушенные электронные схемы, после чего AU 217 подключается к главной городской сети. Она передает Самус информацию о том, что генераторы силового поля Семени на Элизии скрыты плотным облачным покровом, и добраться до них не представляется возможным. Однако вместо того, чтобы разрушать силовые генераторы, можно попытаться разрушить само силовое поле, окружающее Семя, поскольку технологии элизианцев позволяют собрать сверхмощную Теронианскую бомбу. Самус предстоит найти на Элизии ее компоненты и, собрав бомбу, сбросить ее на фазоновое Семя. Для облегчения этой задачи AU 217 передает Самус карту СкайТауна. thumb|Самус находит Винтовую Атаку. Однако, прежде чем собрать бомбу, Самус предстоит найти два улучшения для ее бронекостюма - ее фирменную Винтовую Атаку и Самонаводящиеся Ракеты. За Винтовой Атакой Самус отправляется на Брийо, в район Брийо Огненный, и там, используя вновь полученный ею Плазменный Луч, проникает в секретный район Брийо - Брийо Ледяной. Там она находит Винтовую Атаку - технологию Чозо, переданную ими родственному им народу Брийонцев. Вернувшись обратно на Элизию, Самус теперь может достичь канатной дороги, ведущий в секретный район Элизии - Восточный СкайТаун - в котором, как выясняется, пираты устроили секретную лабораторию по выведению Фазоновых Метроидов. В глубинах лаборатории Самус находит Самонаводящиеся Ракеты, которые впоследствии должны помочь ей в сборке Теронианской бомбы. Кроме этого, на секретной посадочной площадке она устанавливает на корабль самое необходимое обновление - Луч-захват Боевого Корабля. Именно с помощью этого устройства и должна будет произведена собственно сборка бомбы. thumb|left|Взрыв Теронианской бомбы разрушает силовое поле Семени. Забрав новинки и отбившись от полчищ вырвавшихся на свободу голодных Метроидов, Самус приступает к поиску компонентов Теронианской бомбы. Ей приходится обследовать весь СкайТаун, вновь встретиться с Лорд-Берсерком (битва с которым теперь становится гораздо проще с учетом возросшей боевой мощи Самус), найти три компонента бомбы и произвести с помощью своего корабля ее сборку. Готовую бомбу корабль Самус, по указанию AU 217, помещает на летающую платформу Шпора, которая впоследствии должна будет доставить ее к Фазоновому Семени Элизии. Самус сопровождает доставку бомбы к Семени, защищая Шпору от нападения пиратов, а затем, когда Шпора зависает над Семенем, отключает ее двигатели и спасается на спасательной капсуле. Шпора же, лишенная поддерживающей ее в атмосфере реактивной тяги, падает на Семя. Мощнейший термоядерный взрыв уничтожает силовое поле вокруг Семени, открывая проход к элизианскому Левиафану. thumb|Самус вступает в бой с Гелиосом. Спасательная капсула приносит Самус обратно в СкайТаун, после чего он отправляется в сердце Семени. Там ее ожидает еще один Хранитель Левиафана - предводитель взубнтовавшихся элизианских роботов, Гелиос. Самус вступает с ним в бой и, победив его, получает новое улучшение, работающее в Гипер-режиме - Гипер-ракеты. Уничтоженный же Гелиос заливает Самус волной фазона, и она, накопив всю его энергию, выбрасывает его в Левиафана. Перегруженный фазоном Левиафан взрывается, а вместе с ним и Семя. Фазоновое Семя Элизии уничтожено, но уровень фазоновых изменений в теле самой Самус продолжает расти. В тылу врага На орбите Элизии AU 242 сообщает Самус, что фазоновая угроза на Элизии уничтожена. Все планеты Федерации свободны от фазона. Однако AU 242 предполагает, что фазоновая атака на эти планеты управлялась из единого центра, находящегося на родной планете Пиратов. AU 242 сообщает Самус, что недавно была найдена капсула с последним сообщением от Гандрайды, отосланным ею незадолго до того, как связь с ней исчезла. В нем Гандрайда сообщает координаты Мира Пиратов, и AU 242 дает Самус задание отправиться в самое логово врага и выяснить обстановку. thumb|left|Самус входит в Командный Центр. Самус направляет свой корабль по указанным координатам и обнаруживает планету - родной мир Пиратов. Она также атакована Левиафаном, но, в отличие от планет Галактической Федерации, не только не страдает от этого, но и продолжает развиваться, готовясь к масштабной войне против Федерации. Не последнюю роль здесь сыграло присутствие Темной Самус, которая не только перестала быть врагом пиратов (кем она являлась в предыдущей части трилогии), но и стала их предводителем. Именно она спланировала фазоновые атаки на планеты Федерации. Самус высаживается на планету возле Командного Центра пиратов и отправляется на разведку, надеясь отыскать Гандрайду. thumb|Самус получает Рентген-Забрало. Блуждая по замкнутым коридорам командного центра, Самус выясняет, что вся планета крайне непригодна для жизни человеческих существ - не только из за заражения фазоном, но и из-за постоянно идущего кислотного дождя, который способен разрушить бронекостюм Самус и убить ее за очень короткое время. Маневренность Самус, таким образом, сильно снижена, и она должна найти способ защитить себя от его смертоносного действия. Наконец, Самус находит в дальних закутках Рентген-Забрало - улучшение, позволяющее ей видеть в рентгеновском диапазоне излучения. С помощью этой новинки ей удается раскодировать замок, закрывающий доступ к картографической станции и получить карту Мира Пиратов. Почти тут же она слышит в наушниках прерываемый постоянными помехами зов о помощи - это единственный выживший на планете пехотинец Федерации, заброшенный сюда вместе с Гандрайдой. Самус отправляется ему на выручку. Высадившись на своем корабле в другой области Мира Пиратов - Центр Исследований Пиратов, откуда идет сигнал о помощи - Самус использует вновь приобретенное забрало для открывания многочисленных замков, преграждающих ей путь. По дороге она попадает в пиратскую лабораторию по переработке Метроидов - пираты не оставляют планов по выведению их наиболее опасных подвидов. Наконец, она добирается в комнату, где забаррикадировался пехотинец, и вовремя - тот отбивается от наседающих на него пиратов. Самус помогает ему отбить атаку, и тот приветствует ее. Он сообщает, что ему известно местоположение завода, на котором производится Кислотный Щит - специальный костюм, позволяющий полностью компенсировать негативные эффекты от кислотного дождя (и от Топливного Геля, как оказывается впоследствии). Пехотинец берется проводить Самус в это место. thumb|left|Гандрайда принимает облик Самус за мгновение до своей смерти. Самус вместе с пехотинцем запускают лифт, поднимающий их обоих на широкую арену, и здесь начинаются странности - пехотинец открывает огонь по Самус, а затем превращается... в Гандрайду. Самус, понимая, что и Гандрайда также поражена фазонным разложением, вступает с ней в бой. На этот раз сражение будет не из легких - Гандрайда с легкостью превращается в монстров, с которыми Самус сражалась ранее, и даже принимает облик охотников - Рундаса, Гора и самой Самус. После изматывающей битвы, в которой ей очень пригодилось Рентген-Забрало, Самус, наконец, побеждает Гандрайду, после чего ей достается приз - новое улучшение, Электро-Захват. Переполненную же фазоном энергию Гандрайды, как и в предыдущих схватках с охотниками, поглощает призрак Темной Самус. thumb|Самус получает Кислотный Щит. Однако путь к заводу, изготавливающему защиту от кислотного дождя, все еще закрыт, и Самус отправляется на Элизию, чтобы найти там устройство, которое может помочь ей в ее исследовании. С помощью вновь приобретенного Электро-Захвата она открывает огромные врата и, проникнув через них в Электростанцию, находит там одно из специальных улучшений для ее Морфо-шара - Шар-паук. Вернувшись в Мир Пиратов, она пробирается на завод по магнитной рельсе и находит там новый костюм - Кислотный Щит. Теперь она может передвигаться по всему Миру Пиратов, не боясь гибели от смертоносного дождя. thumb|left|Самус получает Новый Луч. Самус выясняет, что многие проходы и стратегически важные помещения закрыты пластинами из сверхпрочного материала - Фазита, разрушить которую не может ни одно из ее вооружений. Самус отправляется на поиски подходящего оружия и, наконец, находит его - это Новый Луч, используемый пиратами в добыче фазона. Чтобы получить его, Самус приходится перебить пиратскую охрану. В сочетании с Рентген-Забралом Новый Луч представляет отличную пару - теперь Самус может открывать этим лучом скрытые за фазитовыми пластинами замки, поскольку луч может проходить сквозь фазит. Самус получает свое новое оружие вовремя - с ней связывается по радио адмирал Дейн и сообщает ей, что флот Федерации находится сейчас на орбите Мира Пиратов, готовясь нанести мощную атаку с воздуха. Однако для успешного проведения атаки Дейн просит Самус найти и отключить генераторы силового поля, прикрывающего противоракетную оборону пиратов. Самус принимает новую миссию и, проникнув в Командную Станцию, выдерживает бой с полчищами сильнейших пиратов-коммандос и отключает силовое поле ПВО. Сразу за этим следует атака сил Галактической Федерации, которая завершается успехом - федеральные войска разбивают большинство сил пиратов и берут под контроль стратегически важные объекты. thumb|Командир Пиратов нападает на Самус. Лично прибывший на планету адмирал дает Самус задание сопроводить отряд подрывников к вратам, закрывающим проход к Фазоновому Семени. С боем пробиваясь через полчища разнообразных врагов, один из которых опаснее другого, Самус приводит отряд к вратам. Подрывники закладывают мины, гремит взрыв - казалось бы, путь свободен. Но в последний момент на Самус нападают сильнейшие из пиратов - коммандос - во главе с могучим Командиром Пиратов. Самус с победой выходит из схватки, уничтожив всех врагов, и вызывает свой корабль. Путь к Фазоновому Семени открыт. thumb|left|Самус вступает в бой с Омега Ридли. Самус отправляется к Семени, чтобы уничтожить последнего его Хранителя. Им оказывается восстановленный Пиратами и существенно усиленный фазоном Ридли - эта его жизненная модификация называется теперь Омега Ридли. Битва с ним оказывается не из легких, однако Самус удается уничтожить его, растратив почти всю свою энергию в Гипер-режиме. Победа над ним приносит ей новое улучшение Гипер-режима - Гипер-Захват, позволяющий перегружать фазоном любой объект. Так же, как и с предыдущими Хранителями, Самус обращает извергнутую Омега Ридли волну фазона против Левиафана. Левиафан взрывается и уничтожает с собой Семя. Фазоновое разложение Мира Пиратов остановлено, но в теле Самус оно почти достигает своей критической точки. Последнее противостояние На орбите Мира Пиратов Aurora Unit 242 сообщает Самус, что ученые федерации, проведя расчеты траекторий Левиафанов, атаковавших планеты Федерации, обнаружили, что все они были запущены из очень удаленной точки космоса, которая, скорее всего, и является их источником. Достигнуть ее флот Федерации не может, поскольку его технологии не позволяют делать столь протяженные перемещения в космосе. Однако не исключено, что для этой цели можно воспользоваться Левиафаном, находящимся на орбите вокруг Мира Пиратов - после массированной победоносной атаки Федерации выяснилось, что пираты научились управлять этим Левиафаном, открывая с его помощью гиперпространственные туннели. Возможно, силам Федерации удастся сделать то же самое, но для этого необходимо найти пароль - код активации Левиафана. AU 242 предлагает Самус посетить останки одного из флагманов Федерации - G. F. S. Valhalla, с которого, как стало известно еще в начале игры, Пираты украли один из суперкомпьютеров, Aurora Unit 313 - возможно, это посещение даст какой-либо ключ к паролю. Кроме того, AU 242 дает Самус координаты погибшего корабля, и та отправляется к нему. thumb|Самус высаживается на G. F. S. Valhalla. Высадившись на Valhalla, Самус исследует проходы и залы мертвой машины, обнаруживая, что тот заполнен Метроидами разных видов, а также другими существами, мутировавшими под воздействием фазона - верный признак того, что здесь побывали пираты. Открыв запертые ворота найденными ею во время своих миссий энергетическими батареями и добравшись до самого дальнего зала корабля, Самус сражается c Метроидом-Наседкой, после чего обнаруживает, что в этой комнате когда-то была установлена AU 313. За этим залом она обнаруживает небольшой отсек, в котором, используя все свои улучшения, взламывает пиратский замок и извлекает пароль к Левиафану. Самус возвращается в Мир Пиратов и через специальный портал, установленный пиратами, попадает непосредственно в рубку управления Левиафаном. Там она вводит с консоли полученный ею пароль, и сразу же слышит в наушниках голос Дейна, сообщающего, что теперь контроль над Левиафаном в руках Федерации. После этого AU 242 предлагает Самус тщательно подготовиться к последующему броску к родной планете Левиафанов - Фааз - через гиперпространственный тоннель, создаваемый Левиафаном. thumb|left|Битва у Фааза. Как только Самус, подготовившись к решающей битве, присоединяется к флоту Федерации, на Левиафан передается команда создать гиперпространственный тоннель к Фаазу, и, как только в космосе открывается огромная межгалактическая дыра, в нее входит вся эскадра вместе с кораблем Самус и самим Левиафаном, выныривая через некоторое время в непосредственной близости от Фааза. Оказывается, что все околокосмическое пространство это разумной планеты нашпиговано пиратскими кораблями. Тут же завязывается яростный бой, и Самус, улучив момент, направляет свой корабль в сторону Фааза, чтобы найти разум, управляющий всей планетой, и разрушить его. thumb|Самус входит в постоянный испорченный Гипер-режим на Фаазе. Не успевает Самус высадиться на планету, как сама атмосфера Фааза, пропитанная фазоном, наносит ей свой смертельный удар - Самус входит в постоянный Гипер-режим, из которого неспосособна вывести даже встроенная в ее УОФ система автовентиляции. Все, что эта система способна сделать, - объединить все ее энергетические контейнеры в один большой контейнер и вывести из них весь фазон. В дальнейшем количество фазона в организме Самус будет только расти, а если она получит повреждение, то количество фазона увеличится гораздо быстрее. Таким образом, Самус остается только идти вперед и надеяться, что ей удастся выполнить свою миссию до того, как ее организм переполнится фазоном. thumb|left|Самус вступает в бой с Темной Самус. Самус пробирается сквозь пещеры, заполненные самыми разнообразными существами, в том числе и Фазоновыми Метроидами. Наконец она доходит до пещеры, в котором видит личинку Левиафана, плавающую в огромном сосуде. После уничтожения ею личинки сосуд взрывается и открывает бездонный проход вниз, к центру планеты. Самус прыгает вниз и, приземлившись на твердую ровную поверхность, сталкивается с Темной Самус. Начинается последний бой - опасный и изматывающий, потому что Темная Самус использует мощные фазоновые атаки, порождает своих клонов, сражающихся вместе с ней против настоящей Самус, а также пытается восполнить свою энергию, выкачивая фазон непосредственно из планеты. Наконец Самус побеждает ее - однако битва не завершена. В центре площадки раскрывается отверстие, и из него поднимается огромная голова на длинной шее. Это украденный пиратами суперкомпьютер Aurora Unit 313, подключенный кабелем непосредственно к планете, питающийся ее энергией и одновременно управляющий ею. Темная Самус исчезает внутри оболочки AU 313, и битва закипает вновь. thumb|Aurora Unit 313 переходит во вторую форму. Атаки AU 313 еще более сильны, однако на этот раз соперник Самус гораздо неповоротливее. Хитроумная боевая тактика, используемая Самус, приводит к тому, что AU 313 отрывается от соединяющего ее с планетой кабеля, и она начинает беспорядочно летать по арене, пытаясь уничтожить противника. Самус включает всю свою боевую мощь и в конце концов побеждает врага. AU 313 коллапсирует и взрывается, а на ее месте остается только корчащееся тело Темной Самус, которое в итоге разлетается на молекулы из-за переполнившего ее фазона. thumb|left|Взрыв планеты Фааз. С уничтожением AU 313 энергетический баланс планеты Фааз нарушается, и вся планета переходит в нестабильное состояние, готовая в любую минуту взорваться. На кораблях Федерации, ведущих орбитальный бой с войсками Пиратов, замечают необычные изменения планеты, и адмирал Дейн дает приказ немедленно открыть с помощью Левиафана гиперпространственный проход и отступить в него, не теряя ни минуты. Весь оставшийся флот Галактической Федерации делает гиперпространственный прыжок, а планета Фааз взрывается, уничтожая корабли пиратов и единственного оставшегося Левиафана. thumb|Самус скорбит о погибших друзьях на Элизии. Корабли Федерации выпрыгивают из гиперпространства в знакомом космосе, но корабль Самус не отвечает на позывные. Адмирал Дейн готовится предположить самое худшее, однако внезапно от Самус приходит сообщение: "Миссия завершена". Адмирал Дейн отдает ей честь. Фазоновый кризис преодолен, и миры Галактической Федерации избавлены от ужасной опасности. В конце игры Самус отдыхает на одной из платформ парящего города СкайТаун и вспоминает о своих погибших друзьях-охотниках, не доживших до победы. Затем она встает, проходит в свой корабль, который затем взмывает в звездное небо и растворяется в нем яркой точкой. thumb|left|Самус в Нулевом костюме.thumb|Таинственный корабль. Если игрок соберет в игре не менее 75% игровых предметов, то он сможет увидеть секретный ролик - перед тем, как войти в свой корабль на Элизии, Самус сбросит с себя свой энергокостюм и предстанет в своем Нулевом Костюме. Если игрок соберет в игре 100% игровых предметов, то он сможет увидеть секретную концовку - после того, как корабль Самус растворится в звездном небе, на переднем плане появится неизвестный инопланетный корабль. Повисев перед камерой несколько секунд, он тоже рванется и исчезнет в небе в том месте, где только что был корабль Самус. Происхождение и принадлежность корабля в настоящее время неизвестны. Хронологически после этого происходят события игры Metroid II: Return of Samus. Разработка При показе игры на E3 2006 она выглядела очень похожей на Metroid Prime 2: Echoes; однако Retro Studios заявила, что после завершения она приобретет гораздо более привлекательный вид. Кроме того, было анонсировано, что окружающий мир Corruption будет гораздо обширнее, чем в Echoes, и оптимизирован для кадровой частоты 60 кадров/сек в финальной версии. Разработчики также выразили интерес в онлайн-службе WiiConnect24, с помощью которой в игру может доставляться дополнительный контент. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption стала первой игрой в серии Metroid, в которой персонажи получили актерскую озвучку, хотя в некоторых из предыдущих игр озвучка иногда тоже использовалась. Тем не менее, Самус в этой игре продолжает молчать. Только недавно вышедшая игра Metroid: Other M впервые из всей серии дала Самус роль со словами. В своем интервью 2007 года президент Nintendo of America сообщил, что игра "не будет поставляться в июне" и что ближайшим сроком релиза можно считать лето 2007 года. Позже он заметил: "Когда мы выпустим ее, она будет совершенной. И даже если это немного позже, чем хотелось бы большинству людей, надеюсь, что они будут счастливы." Кое-что из материала об игровом процессе, предназначенного для показа, было представлено на мероприятии Nintendo's Media Release на E3 2006, и, кроме того, Retro Studios официально подтвердила, что Corruption будет последней игрой в трилогии Prime. Nintendo проиллюстрировала, как именно в Corruption будут использоваться особенности контроллера Wii Remote, на демонстрации модифицированной для Wii версии игры Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, прошедшей на Tokyo Game Show в 2005 году. В конце апреля 2007 года редактор сайта IGN Мэтт Касамассина рассказал, что детальная демонстрация игры произойдет уже в мае того же года. Немного позже он уточнил, что это событие должно произойти в течение недели после 20 мая. В этой же публикации также сообщалось, что выпуск игры на рынок Соединенных Штатов произойдет 20 августа 2007 года. Позже Nintendo of America объявила о сдвиге даты выпуска на 27 августа 2007 года. Еще чуть позже Nintendo объявила о дате поступления игры в магазины - 28 августа. Европейский релиз планировался на 26 октября. На встрече Media Summit, проведенной Nintendo в течение недели, начиная с 21 мая 2007 года, Реджи Филс-Эйм, сравнивая Corruption со всеми остальными играми франшизы, заметил, что игроки "никогда еще не играли таким образом". Он также отметил, что сотрудники Nintendo, видевшие реальный игровой процесс, в один голос говорили, что игра "заново изобретает процесс управления в шутерах от первого лица", и что она наиболее близко подходит к стилю управления PC-игр по сравнению со всеми остальными консольными играми - если смотреть на нее через призму игрового процесса. В комментариях IGN по поводу обновленной версии игры, показанной на E3, говорилось, что ее игровой процесс "лучше, чем у любой консольной игры от первого лица". Маркетинг thumb|250px|Рекламный постер Первоначально Nintendo критиковали за очевидный недостаток рекламных материалов по Corruption. IGN провела сравнение минимального шума перед выпуском игры с невероятной шумихой перед стартом оригинального Metroid Prime, для которого был выпущен отдельный рекламный ролик с участием живых актеров. В критических публикациях предполагалось, что столь скромная рекламная компания, проводимая Nintendo для новой игры, была связана с переориентацией компании на новые - казуальные - виды игр для своей консоли, а также с относительно низкими продажами Echoes. В своем официальном релизе на эту тему Nintendo of America ответила, что "поклонники Nintendo будут удивлены количеством и качеством информации о Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, которая появится непосредственно перед ее выпуском 27 августа. Ваше терпение будет вознаграждено (или )." Выполняя данное обещание, Nintendo открыло в Северной Америке канал Metroid Prime 3 Preview Channel для Wii 10 августа 2007 года. Этот канал, доступный для бесплатной загрузки через онлайн-магазин Wii Shop Channel, позволил владельцам Wii увидеть предварительные видеоролики из игры. В них были раскрыты ранее необъявленные подробности игрового сюжета, а также сюжетные боевые вставки. С помощью канала пользователи также могли просматривать рекламные постеры игры, просто перемещая указатель Wii Remote по экрану. Вместе с запуском канала Nintendo открыла в Северной Америке "[[Месяц Метроида|месячник Metroid]]". Он включал в себя объявления о дополнительных видеороликах, которые должны стать доступными по каналу, а также о загрузке 13 августа портированной на Virtual Console оригинальной игры Metroid для NES. Через неделю, 20 августа, последовало объявление о загрузке Super Metroid для SNES - за неделю до официального релиза Corruption. Мэтт Касамассина сообщил, что критические высказывания об уровне маркетинговых акций перед выпуском игры все еще справедливы, поскольку вышеупомянутые материалы и объявления могла получить только часть владельцев Wii, скачавших себе на приставку приложение с каналом Preview. Отзывы и рейтинги Nintendo Power поставила Corruption высшую оценку - 10/10. Игра является одной из немногих, получивших столь высокий рейтинг. Перед ней такую оценку получила Resident Evil 4 в январе 2005 года, а после нее - Super Smash Bros. Brawl в следующем месяце. IGN наградила игру оценкой 9.5/10. В обзоре отмечалось, что игра имеет очень красивый дизайн и на тот момент является лучшей игрой для Wii. Несмотря на упоминание о том, что она похожа на предыдущие игры, что слегка снижает ее общий рейтинг, IGN все же сделала заключение, что она является лучшей в трилогии Prime. В своем видеообзоре Gametrailers.com поставила Corruption оценку 9.6/10. Обозреватель похвалил игру за большую дружественность к игроку и наполненность действием по сравнению с первым Metroid Prime и Echoes. Сайт также похвалил превосходное управление, реагирующее на движения игрока, отметив, что "Однажды сыграв в Metroid Prime 3, вы уже никогжа не захотите вернуться к обычной схеме управления с двумя джойстиками,Имеются в виду два джойстика на контроллере Nintendo GameCube, а также, возможно, на контроллере Sony Playstation. настолько хорош новый способ управления". Позже отмечалось, что упомянутые элементы делают Corruption несравненно превосходнее оригинального Metroid Prime. Сайт 1UP.com дал игре оценку 9/10. В обзоре было особенно выделено игровое управление, а также отмечено, что графическая часть - "лучшая в игровой индустрии, и точка". GameSpot, поставивший игре оценку 8.5/10, отметил превосходные загадки, битвы с боссами, атмосферу уровней и плавный игровой процесс. Они также отметили, что некоторые контекстные действия работают не очень хорошо, а схема управления сильно снизила сложность игры. Кроме того, по их мнению, игра не сильно отличается от предыдущих игр серии. Интересные факты *В самом начале игры, во время последовательности диагностических данных, появляется надпись: "V o u s m o u r e z .s i v otre". По-французски эта фраза дословно означает "Т ы у м р е ш ь .е с л и т вой". Ближе к концу диагностики появляется другая фраза: "m o u r r a i i i i i. .". Она означает "Я у м р у у у у у. .". Присутствует и еще одна фраза: "andrayda hat sich die Gestalt", что по-немецки значит "андрайда имеет ... сделать вид" (в конце отсутствует глагол), в первом же слове, очевидно, отсутствует начальная буква "Г". Смысл этих сообщений неизвестен; сообщение на немецком языке, скорее всего, относится к способности охотника Гандрайды изменять свой облик, а вторая фрaнцузская фраза может ссылаться на смерть Темной Самус либо быть угрозой. Первая же фраза на французском - это фрагмент описания постоянного Гипер-режима, которое появляется сразу после роликаhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYZJb5umYo4#t=3m46s высадки Самус на Фааз ("Если твой показатель уровня Фазона заполнится, ты умрешь.") Еще одно немецкое слово - Kämpfen - можно увидеть в начале данных; оно означает "бороться" или "сражаться". Примерно там же встречаются английские слова "error" ("ошибка") и "danger" ("опасность"). В тех же данных можно встретить словосочетание "Wii Format" ("Формат Wii") - возможно, это просто шутка. Кроме того, в конце последовательности можно увидеть числа в шестнадцатиричном формате. При переводе их в символы ASCII они выглядят следующим образом: **WAKE UP. (ПРОСНИСЬ.) **WAKE UP. (ПРОСНИСЬ.) **I AM AWAKESamus (Я ПРОСНУЛАСЬСамус) *Тела врагов и монстров в игре (кроме большинства боссов) чернеют и рассыпаются в пыль, в отличия от обесцвечивания и растворения в воздухе, как это было в предыдущих играх серии Prime. Возможно, это было сделано для придания игре большей реалистичности, а также в предположении, что оружие Самус сжигает и разрушает тела врагов, а не простреливает их, как это бы делал выстрел из винтовки. *При выстреле по некоторым трупам на G. F. S. Valhalla и в некоторых областях СкайТауна они рассыпаются в пыль - это похоже на жертвы Метроида, которые появляются ближе к концу игры Super Metroid. *Когда Самус вместе с Рундасом, Гором и Гандрайдой поднимаются в лифте на Норионе, Рундас говорит "Эй, расслабься! Мы же 'хорошие парни'. Справедливость восторжествует и все такое... так ведь, Самус?". Это звучит довольно иронично, поскольку все трое друзей-охотников Самус подвергаются фазонному разложению и поглощаются Темной Самус, после чего становятся "плохими парнями", которых Самус вынуждена уничтожить и увидеть, как их поглощает ее темная противоположность. *''Corruption'' - явно первая игра из серии Metroid, в которой кто-либо из персонажей произносит ругательства - Адмирал Дейн говорит "Черт!", когда узнает, что Пираты собираются уничтожить планетарную систему защиты Нориона. В англоязычной PAL-версии это восклицание было заменено на "Нет!". Это же изменение было внесено в Metroid Prime Trilogy. Следует отметить, что грубая речь присутствовала в мире Metroid и раньше - в манге Самус и Джоуи и манге 2002 года. *Внутренняя поверхность забрала в шлеме Самус отображает различную информацию (Heads-Up Display, HUD). В верхней ее части горят четыре голубых огонька, отражающих состояние батареек в контроллере Wii Remote. При снижении заряда их количество также уменьшается, и, когда их остается два, их цвет становится желтым. Единственный же горящий огонек меняет свой цвет на красный, указывая, таким образом, что необходимо заменить батарею (или зарядить аккумулятор). *Это единственная игра из серии Metroid, в печатной инструкции которой не приводится никакой предыстории. *Это одна из немногих игр серии Metroid, в которой Самус не теряет части своих способностей на первых уровнях; вместо этого некоторые из улучшений, которые она приобрела в двух предыдущих двух играх серии Prime, у нее отсутствуют, и, кроме того, она приобретает новые способности, а не восстанавливает старые. Возможно, поэтому Самус можно считать довольно слабой в начале игры; даже ее основная способность - Ракеты - в это время недоступна. Все остальные ее улучшения (как новые, так и традиционные) появляются у нее по ходу сюжета. *Хотя Самус и получает по ходу сюжета три обновления для ее лучевого оружия, переключаться между ними она не может (кроме Гипер-Луча). *Если единственным лучевым оружием Самус является ее Энергетический Луч, то при приближении Самус к местам, у которых она должна опустить свое оружие - например, терминалы или союзники, с которыми можно говорить - то ее Ручная Пушка на короткое время переходит в состояние зарядки (части пушки раздвигаются, а внутри виден желтый свет Энергетического Луча). Возможно, в это время происходит перекалибровка пушки, либо Самус просто так развлекается. (Этот эффект можно увидеть также в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime, если игрок достаточное время стоит на месте.) *''Corruption'' - единственная игра из серии Prime (вместе с Metroid Fusion), в которой ломается " ". Это можно увидеть в концовке, показываемой при сборе игроком 100% игровых предметов (100%-ная концовка) - Самус возвращается на своем корабле к G. F. S. Olympus и показывает игроку поднятый вверх большой палец. Непохоже, что она адресует этот жест Адмиралу Дейну (хотя корабль и пролетает в это время мимо G. F. S Olympus), поскольку окна ее корабля затонированы. **Другим примером прорыва "четвертой стены" может служить ролик, проигрываемый при получении Самус Рентген-забрала - она вдруг замирает, глядя на экран, как будто Рентген-забрало позволило ей увидеть игрока. **A third example is when a player first turns on and loads a saved game from a save station. When the save station finishes its processes, Samus seems to look into space and then directly at the player, again breaching the fourth wall. *''Corruption'' is also the first Metroid game which reveals Samus's face early in the story. Almost all of it can be seen in the opening and also, after Samus defeats Mogenar and is corrupted further, she takes off her helmet, revealing her face and regurgitates excess Phazon. *After acquiring the Screw Attack the HUD stays fixed in one place and unable to move as if the player were locked on to something in the half second before the cutscene where the platforms crumble and the Chozo Statue raises its hand. *The reason why the other three Hunters became completely corrupted was that they had awakened from their respective comas two weeks earlier than Samus, thus they began to use their internal Phazon and were exposed to its deteriorating effects for a full week before having lost their will (which is the moment when they lost contact with the Galactic Federation). It may also be related to the fact that Dark Samus' initial attack on the hunters had Samus dodging a shot from the doppelganger's arm cannon whereas the other Hunters were hit by the beams, meaning that they received a higher dose of Phazon than Samus. Whichever the case might be, Samus was able to complete her objectives and rid herself of her internal Phazon before she too fell under Dark Samus' control. **The reason why Samus remained in her coma for a month and her comrades for two weeks only is unknown. It may be related to her having excessively forced herself into activating Norion's planetary defense system after having taken a direct hit from Dark Samus' seemingly charged Phazon Beam before finally losing consciousness. *As Samus becomes more corrupted in the game, one of her eyes turns completely black and a vein of blue Phazon can be seen on her face when it is mirrored on the Scan Visor. This vein grows slightly as she is corrupted further. *While Samus was in a coma for a month, the Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet states that she was only in a coma for a week. *Interestingly, Super Smash Bros. Brawl does not take any content from Corruption. The only mention of it in the entire game is in the Chronicle. This may be because of the fact that, while Corruption was released a year before Brawl, in Japan, it was released two months after Brawl. *A demo of the game was playable in 2006 during the Nintendo Fusion Tour. *Certain aspects of the game seem to be darker than past Metroid games. Examples of this are seen in Gandrayda's actions toward Samus, Admiral Dane's profanity, Rundas' death involving him being impaled by a glacier and the presence of red blood in the Game Over sequence (which is replaced with dark blue Phazon-corrupted blood in the Terminal Corruption sequence). *A prototype of Corruption, dated from March 2, 2006, was leaked on the internet in January 2012 and developed to run on GameCube SDK units with additional RAM. Oddly, the game's introduction can be played with a GameCube controller. The prototype includes several debug options.http://tcrf.net/Proto:Metroid_Prime_3:_Corruption Галерея Полный список иллюстраций к игре см. статью Metroid Prime 3: Corruption's gallery MP3_Japan.jpg|Обложка японской версии игры. Ссылки Внешние ссылки * (англ.) * (рус.) en:Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Категория:Wii Категория:Серия Metroid Prime Категория:Серия Metroid Категория:Серия Prime Категория:Игры